


Hey Jude

by Jadeycakes99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby's Panic Room, Detox, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of open to interpretation, and it's fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

"You seem distressed." The angel said.  
"My brother is drinking demon blood again! Of course I'm distressed." The elder Winchester replied. Castiel frowned and placed two fingers on his head.  
"Woah. Now is not the time to be working your angel mojo on me."  
"I wasn't." He sat down outside of the panic room in a rocking chair.  
"Where'd the chair come from?"  
"Come here Dean." The angel deadpanned. Curious, Dean walked over to the rocking chair. Castiel pulled Dean into his lap.  
"What the hell dude?" Dean asked and attempted to stand.  
"Trust me."  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
Instead of responding, Castiel rubbed his back and started singing "Hey Jude." Dean sat surprisingly calm, if not relaxed. After he was done, he seemed rather tired, only to be shot back into reality by a screaming Sam. Castiel sighed.  
"I accessed some of your more soothing memories, and you only seemed to have one that could actually be considered soothing. Dean was about to protest, but in lieu of the speech he had prepared about how human males don't do that, he just hugged the angel.  
"Thanks man." He said. Thanks to movies, Castiel knew the appropriate response. He punched Dean lightly on the shoulder.  
"You're welcome bro."  
"Bro?"  
"Isn't that correct?"  
"You can't pull it off."


End file.
